Crazie Antics
by Racing n Sexy Angel
Summary: The FF8 guyz work foa 2 gurlz. They own a radio station. Now watch the crazie antics begin!!! Please R/R!
1. Fantasy

Disclaimer We do not own ANY of the FF8 people. We onlee own Racing Angel and Sexy Angel! So no flame us!! Okay? Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- Fantasy  
  
Zell: Okay. 5-4-3-2-1.. we're on the air!  
  
Sexy-Angel: Welcome to K--S-T-A-R! This is the new Karaoke Radio Station. Every day we got new people singing you peoples favorite songs! We always have special guests here! The fun never ends! I'm here working with my CO- hostess Racing Angel.  
  
Racing_Angel: Well, hi. There's also 4 guys that works with us! Angel's boy, Squall Leonheart, MY man Seifer Almasy, Hot-dog boy Zell Dincht, and the *sighs* the pimpin' cowboy that no one wants Irvine.  
  
Irvine: I resent that! I'm wanted!  
  
Racing: Name one person besides Selphie.  
  
Irvine: *pauses and thinks and points to Sexy Angel* Her!  
  
Sexy-Angel: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Irvine: See? She appreciates me. *smiles and winks at Angel*  
  
Squall: *takes out his gunblade* What did you say??  
  
Seifer: Say Good night to Irvines "ponytail". And I aint talking about his hair either.  
  
Everyone: Laughs  
  
Sexy-Angel: *pats Squalls shoulder* Its okay Squall. That was funny.  
  
Zell: Suuuuuure.  
  
Seifer: *looks in amazement* WoW! Chicken-Wuss iz being sarcastic!  
  
Zell: Shad up!  
  
Racing_Angel: Whatevers. *goes back to the mic* Sometime to night... *sighs* Irvine is the first person to sing....  
  
Irvine: *interrupts* Yup! Its my kinda song!  
  
Squall: Thats what were afraid of.  
  
Racing_Angel: ANYWAYS! Selphie is going to sing with him.....  
  
Sexy-Angel:What kinda song is that????  
  
Seifer: You dipshit! Squall's stupidity's rubbing off on you. *chuckles* He's singing "Fantasy" By: Ludacrius Sexy-Angel: I just wanted know. *pouts* MEANIE!  
  
Zell: She's pulling a Rinoa on us here.  
  
Sexy-Angel: Uh-uh. YOU JUST DIDN'T SAY THAT!?  
  
Seifer: *slaps head* Here she goes again. P.M.Sin.  
  
Racing: Poor Squall. Hate to see when that time of the month comes.  
  
Zell: Haahaa! Its not a monthly thing. Its EVERYDAY.  
  
Sexy-Angel: *grabs Squall's gunblade and points it at Zell's face* TAKE IT BACK!  
  
Zell: Tch. Fine.  
  
Irvine: *sighs* They have a point though . u P.M.S. too much. *ducks and hold his ponytail*  
  
Seifer: Premadona.  
  
Racing_Angel: And they say girls are the ones obessed with their looks. *points at Irvine* That's before HE came along.  
  
Irvine: *glares at Racing* At least I don't have a scar like dat freak standing next to you.  
  
Seifer: *smirks* Dumbshit. Im not the only one with a scar. *takes out his Hyperion* I'm not a freak like you cowboy!  
  
Zell: Irvine you might as well wear a sign saying "Kill me Im a idiot.". *laughs* And people say I'm a crybaby.  
  
Irvine: LEAVE ME ALONE! At least I don't cry when Seifer calls me names.  
  
Racing_Angel: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sexy_Angel: I wouldn't cut off his ponytail. Without it he would be VERY ugly.  
  
Racing_Angel: *snickers* Like he looks any better now.  
  
Irvine: No wonder your with Seifer.  
  
Seifer: *frowns and lunges at Irvine but stops his Hyperion before it hits his "gun"* You best be taking that back! If you want that THING working when Selphie comes.  
  
Irvine: *looks worried and gulps* Sorry Seifer....  
  
Sexy-Angel: I Don't want to see a de-manning thing today.  
  
Squall:........  
  
Racing_Angel: *sighs* We got to start the show now! *looks at the door* Come on in Selphie!!  
  
Selphie: *comes walking in and glares at Irvine*  
  
Irvine: *gulps*  
  
Zell: Better make him sing before Selphie does what Seifer didn't do.  
  
Racing_Angel: Okay okay! Irvine and Selphie are gunna sing the song "Fantasy"  
  
::the lights dim and we see Irvine and Selphie with mics waiting for the music::  
  
Racing_Angel: Um... Angel?  
  
Sexy_Angel: What?  
  
Racing_Angel: Did you bring the CD?  
  
Sexy_Angel: Yea. *hands it to Racing*  
  
Racing_Angel: Thanks. *puts on the CD*  
  
Irvine: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Give it to me now, give it to me now give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
Selphie: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Give it to me now, give it to me now give it to me now...  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Zell: Count on Irvine to sing a sick song like this.  
  
Squall: *smircks* Just wait till Chapter 6.  
  
Racing_Angel: Oy vey O.o  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Irvine: I wanna get you in the bath tub with the candle lit you give it up till they go out or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert cause you know I got sold out or red carpet dick could just roll out go 'head and scream you can't hold out we can do it in the pouring rain runnin the train when it's hot or cold out how 'bout in the library on top of books but you can't be too loud you wanna make a brother beg for it give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud we can do it in the white house tryna make them turn the lights out champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing what's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi in the back row at the movie You can stratch my back and rule me You can push me or just pull me on hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet  
  
Seifer: Makes you think what he does in HIS spare time.  
  
Racing_Angel: I feel soooo sorry for Selphie.  
  
Zell: Who wouldn't?  
  
Seifer: Yea. Irvine trying to rape her every 5 seconds.  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Irvine: wanna get you in the back seat windows up that's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt in the garden all in the dir Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid In the sun or up in the shade on the top of my escalade Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes! On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes! What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains  
  
Irvine: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
Selphie: I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo' Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
:: The music stops and we see Irvine trying to kiss Selphie::  
  
Irvine: Come on Selphie baby!  
  
Selphie: *slaps him* MEANIE!!  
  
Racing_Angel: Like who didn't see this coming?  
  
Irvine:*rubs his cheek* Aww.. come on Selphie. Your the only girl I love.  
  
Selphie: *turns her back* Thats not what you said earlier Irvy!  
  
Seifer: We shouldv'e made this a another type of Jerry Springer.  
  
Racing_Angel: Or better yet.. a WWE event thing.  
  
Irvine: Selpie?? Darling?? I can make it up to you! *beggs*  
  
Squall: *rolls eyes* Now he went from horney cowboy, to Selphie's bitch.  
  
Seifer: WoW!! Puberty boy ACTUALLY said something!!  
  
Racing_Angel: Other than his "...." and "...whatever".  
  
Zell: *laughs so hard he starts to cry*  
  
Seifer: *points to Zell* Told you he was a crybaby!  
  
Selphie: *turns around and looks at Irvine* THBT :p!!!  
  
Irvine: *starts to tug on Selphie's dress* Come one Selphie darling! I'm sory! Your the only one for me!  
  
Selphie: Humph. *turn backs around*  
  
Zell: Is this ever gunna end?  
  
Seifer: SHHHHH!!! Your ruining the movie! *throws popcorn at Zell*  
  
Racing_Angel: *laughs* This is some funny shit! Irvine squirming! *laughs so hard she falls off her chair*  
  
Irvine: *starts to tear* Come on Selpie! I love you! I only act that way becuz.... *thinks* I'm a sniper! I was always lonely...  
  
Sexy_angel: Aww... Poor Irv.....He was always alone.... it's okay Irv...you're not anymmore....  
  
Squall:*Looks hurt* I was too.....  
  
Sexy_Angel: I know......Poor Squally and Irv.....*Comforts Squall* You're definitely not alone any more.....  
  
Selphie:*Half crying* LIAR!!!!! YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH OTHER GURLS!!!!!!!! *Runs and locks herself in the bathroom*  
  
Irvine: SELPHIE!!!! *Looks at the ground* SHIT!!!  
  
Zell: Uh...As intersting as all this is.....We have to wrap it up here....  
  
Sexy_Angel: Okay...Well that's all the time we have today on K-S-T-A-R the new Karaoke Station.....  
  
Racing_Angel: More like after skoo special !!!!!  
  
Sexy_Angel: hope you enjoyed the very first broadcasting of K-S-T-A-R... Tune in next time when we will have Seifer and Squall Sing two very special songs and We'll also find out what happens with Irv and Selphie.....Have A Great Night!!!!  
  
Racing_Angel: We should call this a Soap Opera. "As Irvine and Selphie Break Up".  
  
Seifer: *smirks and picks Racing up* Lets go.  
  
::Racing nods and they leave:: 


	2. Hatred

Chapter 2- Hatred  
  
Zell: 5-4-3-2.... hey wait?? Whats sup wid Irvine??  
  
Racing_Angel: I dunno.....  
  
Zell: *sighs: 3-2-1... TALK!  
  
Seifer: Its a Fuijin moment.  
  
Sexy_Angel: Welcome to K-S-T-A--R! Im your hostess Angel. And Here's my CO- hostess Racing!  
  
Racing_Angel: Yupperz! Well, we're also here with Squally Dolly...  
  
Squall: *glares at Racing*  
  
Racing_Angel: *rolls eyes* and My Seify, Rachel's Dog Zelly  
  
Zell: I aint no ones dog!  
  
Seifer: Calm down chicken-wuss! Sarcasm.  
  
Zell: OOOoooOOOoo  
  
Racing_Angel: And the cowboy pimp that DEFIANTLY no one wants Irvine.  
  
Irvine: You know how to kick a sad man down huh?  
  
Sexy_Angel: Its okay Irv. *pats him on the back*  
  
Squall:........  
  
Seifer: Here he goes! The man with SUCH a large vocabulary.  
  
Squall: *pulls out his gunblade* Smarter then you psycho.  
  
Seifer: *smirks and pulls out his Hyperion* Better then being a 17-year old that never got laid.  
  
Squall and Seifer: *fighting*  
  
Racing_Angel: *looks horrified* SEIFER!!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM SQUALL!!!  
  
Sexy_Angel: *shakes Irvine* IRVINE DO SOMETHING!!  
  
Racing: *looks at Irvine tearing*  
  
Irvine: *getting back to his "old" self* Anything for you 2. *smirks* Seifer: *stops the fight with Squall* What did you say cowboy!!?  
  
Irvine: *gulps* You heard me.  
  
Zell: *nudges Irvine* Um... your not sooo smart Irvine. Don't fuck with Seifer... just looks what he did to Squall!  
  
::Squalls pants and jacket are all torn up::  
  
Sexy_Angel: *runs over to Squall and slaps him* U idiot!!  
  
Squall: How comforting.....  
  
Sexy_Angel: Well you could have died.... *Turns to Irvine* IRVINE!!! BE CAREFUL!!!!  
  
Irvine: Geez, Angel comforting aren't you???  
  
Sexy_Angel: Oh just be careful it wouldn't be the same without your weirdness here!!!!!  
  
Seifer:*Smirks* Nah...I'll spare your life today...Since Selphie dumped you and all.  
  
Irvine: Oh thank Hyne Seifer isn't gonna kill me.....  
  
Racing_Angel:*Cough, Cough* Well on with our show... *Grins widely* Our first singer today will be Squall...Singing "I Stand Alone" by: Godsmack.....  
  
Squall: I gotta go first???  
  
Racing_Angel: Why gotta problem???!!!!  
  
Squall: No....I was askin.....  
  
Sexy_Angel:*Smiles* GO SQUALL!!!!!!!  
  
::lights fade and we see Squall in the spotlight with a band. Seifer on bass guitar, Zell on drums, Irvine on guitar::  
  
Zell: WOOOHOOO!!! I got the drums!  
  
Seifer: Shad up chicken-wuss and play!  
  
::music starts::  
  
Squall: I've Told You This Once Before You Can't Control Me If You Try To Take Me Down Your Gonna Break I Feel Your Every "Nothing" That Your Doin For Me I Think That You Ought To Make Your Own Way  
  
Squall: I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone  
  
Zell: (Stand Alone)  
  
Seifer: (Stand Alone)  
  
Squall: Your Always Hiding Behide Your So Called Goddess So What You Don't Think That We Can See Your Face Resurrected Back Before The Final Fallen And I'll Never Rest Untill I Can Make My Own Way I'm Not Afraid Of Fading  
  
Squall: I Stand Alone Feeling Your Sting Down Inside Me I'm Not Dieing For It I Stand Alone Everything That I Believe Is Fading I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone  
  
Zell: (Stand Alone)  
  
Seifer: (Stand Alone)  
  
Squall: And Now It's My Time  
  
Seifer: (And Now It's My Time)  
  
Squall: It's My Time To Dream  
  
Seifer: (It's My Time To Dream)  
  
Squall: Dream Of Tha Sky  
  
Seifer:(Dream Of Tha Sky)  
  
Squall: Make Me Believe That This Place Isn't plagued By The Posion In Me Help Me Decide If My Fire Will Burn Out Before You Can Breathe Breathe Into Me  
  
Squall: I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone Feeling Your Sting Down Inside Me I'm Not Dieing For It I Stand Alone Everything That I Believe Is Fading I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone Inside I Stand Alone Inside  
  
::lighs come back on::  
  
Squall: Thank Hyne thats over with.  
  
Seifer: Shad up puberty boy! It wasn't that bad.  
  
Squall:....Whatever  
  
Sexy_Angel: Seifer was ACTUALLY nice.  
  
Seifer: Shad up.  
  
Sexy_Angel: THBT :p  
  
Racing_Angel: *rolls eyes* Im surrounded by idiots....  
  
Seifer: *looks sad*  
  
Racing_Angel: *goes wided eyed* NOO!!! Not you Seify!! Your toooo hott to be stupid! *smirks*  
  
Seifer: *smiles*  
  
Zell: Oh god noo..... no mushy stuff now! Were in the middle of a show!  
  
Seifer: Shad up chicken-wuss! Stop your bitchen.  
  
Zell: *grumbles*  
  
Racing: OOooOOkay... Now we have My Seify singing "Bodies" By: Drowning Pool  
  
Seifer: *smriks* Okie.  
  
::the lights dim and Seifers in the spotlight. Squalls on drums, Irvine on bass guitar, and Zell on guitar::  
  
Squall: Me drums??  
  
Irvine: Im happy with bass. Zell: Squall I switch with you.  
  
Squall: Nah. Im happy with the drums.  
  
Zell: *grumbles*  
  
::music starts::  
  
Seifer: Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for Can't take much more  
  
Squall: One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Zell:Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Irvine: Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Seifer: Four-Nothing wrong with me  
  
Squall:One - Something's got to give  
  
Zell:Two - Something's got to give  
  
Irvine:Three - Something's got to give  
  
Seifer: Now  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Push me again This is the end  
  
Squall: One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Zell:Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Irvine: Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Seifer: Four-Nothing wrong with me  
  
Squall:One - Something's got to give  
  
Zell:Two - Something's got to give  
  
Irvine:Three - Something's got to give  
  
Seifer: Now  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Seifer: Skin against skin blood and bone You're all by yourself but you're not alone You wanted in now you're here Driven by hate consumed by fear Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
::the music stops and thelights go back on::  
  
Seifer: How was I?  
  
Racing_Angel: *kisses Seifer* Great!  
  
Sexy_Angel: YAY SQUALL!!  
  
Irvine: Kinda late huh Se.... I mean um... Angel?  
  
Squall: *glares at Irvine*  
  
Sexy_Angel: YAY IRVINE!  
  
Seifer: *rolls eyes* And I thought Selphie was a totaly ditz. This girl gives her a competition.  
  
Sexy_Angel: YAY SEIFER!!  
  
Racing_Angel: Angel were you dropped when you were a baby? Or is this stupidity a recent development?  
  
Sexy_Angel: YAY ZELL!!  
  
Zell: O.O;  
  
Racing_Angel: Lay off da weed man. Put it down.  
  
Seifer: I thought weed was illegal? Racing_Angel: To her its like trying to get Squall to talk more than 1 word.  
  
Seifer: OOOoooohh.  
  
Sexy_Angel: Soo?  
  
Irvine: *puts his arms around Angel* My kind of woman.  
  
Sexy_Angel: See?  
  
Squall: *grabs his gunblade and points it at Irvine's "gun"* Irvine do you want kids?  
  
Sexy_Angel: I DO, I DO!!!!!!!!! *Jumpin up and down*  
  
Zell: I think he was talkin to Irvine....  
  
Sexy_Angel: Well I want Kids too.....  
  
Irvine:*Gulps and sulks away*  
  
Sexy_Angel:O.o??? Where'd he go???*Looks around*  
  
Seifer:*Smirks* He went in a corner to jackoff....  
  
Irvine:SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Zell: Like Racing said it's a Soap Opera....  
  
Racing_Angel:That Raps up todays show......Please stay tuned till next week!!!! We will have A special guest... Rinoa Heartilly....and Angel will also sing a song.....  
  
Sexy_Angel:*Looks around* Umm.....oh yeah!!! Find out what happens between the conflict concerning everybody's problems..... 


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3- Revenge  
  
Zell: One two buckle my shoe, three four shut the door, five six pick up sticks... here we are live and.. alive!  
  
Sexy Angel: Hello and welcome to K-S-T-A-R!! Im here with my CO Hostess Racing Angel!  
  
Racing Angel: Hey-low. Were here with 4 hot guys! My baby sexy bad boy Seifer, Angel's "play thang" Squall, the hella fine martial artist Zell, and the cowboy cutie Irvine.  
  
Irvine: *puts his arm around Racing and smirks*  
  
Racing: Uhh... yea riiiight.  
  
Seifer: *picks up Irvine and tosses*  
  
Irvine: Ouch!  
  
Zell: Irvine's back to normal...  
  
Seifer: Unfortunately *sighs*  
  
Sexy Angel: Aww Poor Irvy!  
  
Irvine: *looks up and smiles*  
  
Squall: *glares at Irvine*  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes* Even IF he's mad he don't say much.  
  
Racing: When does he say ANYTHING.  
  
Seifer: *laughs*  
  
Squall: *glares at Racing, Seifer, and Zell*  
  
Sexy Angel: Poor Squally and Irvy!  
  
Seifer: Boy Squall, you got a dumb ass girlfriend.  
  
Racing: No offense she ahs a vocab of a 5 year old.  
  
Sexy Angel: Your mean.  
  
Racing: Riiiight. Anyways, on 2days show we have a special guest. Say "boo" to Miss. Rino.. *coughs* I mean Rinoa Heartilly...  
  
::As Rinoa walks in everyone boos and Seifer throws a tomato at Rinoa::  
  
Rinoa: *wipes off the tomato and goes and sits on Squall's lap*  
  
Racing: Sooo... why you here for?  
  
Rinoa: *kisses Squall's cheek* Because I wanna sing to my Squally.  
  
Squall: O.O;;  
  
Zell: Oh no....  
  
Seifer: *sits down eating popcorn* This is gunna be good.  
  
Racing: Any comments Angel?  
  
Sexy Angel: *glares at Rinoa*  
  
Irvine: *Irvine puts his hand on Angel's waist* Since Squall's busy.... *smiles*  
  
Sexy Angel: *looks confused* Huh?  
  
Racing: Uh... Angel... your singing first.. what song you be singing?  
  
Sexy Angel: "He Loves You Not:" By: Dream  
  
Racing: THE HORROR!!! POP MUSIC!!!! *runs into Seifer's arms*  
  
Seifer: *Pats her back* Its okay...  
  
Zell: Well, anyhow... here's S.. I mean Angel singing "He Loves You Not"  
  
::The light dims and the spotlight is shown on Angel. She's wearing a blue halter top with a black skort::  
  
Sexy Angel: *grins* This is for you Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: *sticks the bird*  
  
Sexy Angel: He loves me, He loves you not. He loves me, He loves me not. He loves me, He loves YOU not. HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. Take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want girl, Do what you do. He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, You'll be giving him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tend him with a sweet kiss. You can flutt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
[chorus:] No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He loves me, he loves you not. You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare. Only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side. You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no, All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.  
  
[chorus:] No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got( that's me ) He loves me, He loves you not. No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you. He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. You can take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah ) Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss ) You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes ) He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
[x2]  
  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, He loves me, He loves you not... ::lighs come back on and we see Rinoa with a bloody nose and Angel sitting on Squall's lap::  
  
Racing: How did she get a bloody nose?  
  
Seifer: *shrugs* Go ask Angel.  
  
Sexy Angel: *looks innocent* She fell down.  
  
Zell: Oh well.  
  
Seifer: Like we care anyways.  
  
Racing: Hate to break it to you guys but here's Rinoa singing.... *screams and runs to Seifer*  
  
Seifer: What now?? *looks confused*  
  
Racing: *looks up at Seifer* Sh..she's singing... BRITNEY SPEARS!!  
  
Seifer: *holds Racing* It's okay.  
  
Zell: Great. Racing's afraid of Pop music.  
  
Seifer: *kicks Zell* Shut up chicken wuss.  
  
Sexy Angel: Okie dokie! Here's Rino-butt singing "One Kiss Frm U" By: B.S..........  
  
Irvine: What's the matter Sexy?  
  
Sexy Angel: She's singing it to Squall *pouts*  
  
Irvine: *hugs her*  
  
Squall: *kicks Irvine*  
  
::the lights dim and Rinoas in the spotlight. She's wearing that same old dress and Squalls in the spotlight with her::  
  
Racing: And it's gunna be a wild night! In the spotlight its Rino! And in the chair by Irvine its Angel! Who's gunna win this wrestling match! Stay tune and find out!  
  
Everyone except Rinoa laughs  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts*  
  
Rinoa: I'm dreaming of one kiss from you A love long and true We'll go on and on and.  
  
I don't wanna hear that I'm too young To know it's love that makes me feel this way 'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun To know it's shining on me every day When it's warm outside And the look in your eyes Is longing to show me the way I don't want to wait  
  
Just one kiss from you, and suddenly I see the road laid out in front of me You give me strength, you give me hope And when you hold me in your arms You make me whole And I don't know just what I would do Without one kiss from you  
  
Racing: *falls asleep in Seifer's arms*  
  
Irvine: *plugs his ears*  
  
Sexy Angel: *falls asleep*  
  
Seifer: *Gags*  
  
I don't wanna hear my time will come When it feels like it's already here We should learn to walk before we run But why go anywhere when you're so near 'Cause when I reach out to you So sad and confused And feeling like I could cry You dry my eyes  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you A love long and true We'll go on and on and. I'm looking for one kiss goodnight To last all my life On and on and.  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight To last all my life ::the lights come on and you hear crickets chirp::  
  
Squall: *leans in and tries to kiss Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa: *she leans in*  
  
Squall: *pulls his gunblade out and stabs Rinoa and ducks*  
  
Seifer: *jumps and slices Rinoa in half with his Hyperion*  
  
Sexy Angel: Nasty.  
  
Zell: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!??  
  
Seifer: What? She made me go psycho.  
  
Racing: *kisses Seifer* Poor Seify.  
  
Squall: And plus Rinoa's so gawd damn irritating.  
  
Irvine: *gags*  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Riiight.  
  
Seifer: *smirks*  
  
Sexy Angel: *kisses Irvine* Oops!  
  
Squall: *looks sad*  
  
Racing: Look! You made puberty boy sad!  
  
Seifer: I thinks he's going through puberty now.. he's moody.  
  
Zell: We ALL know who's happy now.  
  
Irvine: *jumps up and down*YES!  
  
Sexy Angel: I made a mistake. My bad.  
  
Seifer: I stand correct. She is a dits.  
  
Sexy Angel: *glares at Seifer*  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Right on.  
  
Squall: *walks towards the door*  
  
Sexy Angel: *runs towards the door and blocks Squall* Nope. U not going.  
  
Seifer: Great. Puberty boy got us stuck in here.  
  
Racing: Thanks Angel.  
  
Sexy Angel: No problem.  
  
Squall: *tires to move Angel*  
  
Sexy Angel: *gets mad and yells* FINE THEN! LEAVE! *runs away crying*  
  
Seifer: *rolls eyes* Anyone got a life boat?  
  
Racing: *sighs*  
  
Squall: *Looks at Sexy and sighs*  
  
Seifer: Once again.. speechless.  
  
Squall: *rolls his eyes and leaves*  
  
Sexy Angel: *keeps on crying*  
  
Racing:*pulls out an umbrella*  
  
Zell: You kow its bad luck?  
  
Racing: So?  
  
Seifer: *goes under the umbrella with Racing* Someone please end the show before we all drown!  
  
Zell: *sighs* Thats the show! Please tune into next time! See if Squall returns! 


	4. Love

Chapter 4-Love  
  
Zell: 1 2 he's coming for you 3 4 better lock your door...  
  
Seifer: Just get to it shit head.  
  
Zell: *sticks out his tongue* Heeeeres Angel!  
  
Sexy Angel: *cries*  
  
Racing: She's STILL crying?  
  
Irvine: *shurgs* I guess Squall didn't come home.  
  
Zell: OOOh.  
  
Seifer: Where is he? He's not even at work?  
  
Sexy Angel: NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME!!  
  
Irvine: *holds Sexy Angel* It's okay. Your too good for him. You need someone like me. *grins*  
  
Sexy Angel: *cries louder*  
  
Seifer: STUFF IT ANGEL!  
  
Racing: *sighs and shrugs*  
  
:: Squall comes walking in and sits by Zell::  
  
Zell: *pushes Squall away from him* Go say sorry to Angel!  
  
Racing: Yea. Shut her up! Sh'es been crying ALL night!  
  
Squall: *sits down and does nothing*  
  
Irvine: You suck Squall.  
  
Squall: At least I don't suck...  
  
Sexy Angel: *cries even LOUDER then before*  
  
Racing: SHUT THE FUCK UP ANGEL!!! BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!!  
  
Sexy Angel: *stops crying*  
  
Racing: FINALY! *shakes her head*  
  
Seifer: Thank Hyne.  
  
Zell :So who's singing?  
  
Racing: *laughs* Squally.. your singing first!  
  
Squall:......  
  
Racing: He WAS supposed to sing "Hot In Herre" By: Nelly.. but I'm gunna change things. *smiles evily*  
  
Sexy Angel: *starts to cry again*  
  
Seifer: ANGEL SHUT THE HELL UP!!! STOP YOUR BITCHEN!!  
  
Sexy Angel: How comforting Seifer.  
  
Racing: WOOOW!! SHE SPEAKS!!!  
  
Sexy Angel: Shut up!  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Right on. Wells, Squally over here is gunna sing to Angel.  
  
Squall: *rolls eyes* What song?  
  
Racing: *grins*  
  
Squall: Oooh nooo....  
  
Racing: Its not bad! Its "Ny December" By: LP. IF THATS BAD IM GUNNA PULL U APART!  
  
Seifer: Never insult LP.  
  
Zell: Yea.. I learned it the hard way.  
  
Racing: *smiles* Damn right! *looks at Squall* GO AND SING!! BEFORE ANGEL WATERFALL STARTS BACK UP!  
  
::the lights dim to a blue color and Squalls in the spotlight with Angel::  
  
Squall: This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear This is my December This is my snow covered home This is my December This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Zell: Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
  
Squall:And I  
  
Zell: Take back all The things I said To make you Feel like that  
  
Squall: And I  
  
Zell: Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
  
Squall: And I  
  
Zell: Take back all the Things I said to you  
  
Squall: And I give it all away Just to have somewhere To go to Give it all away To have someone To come home to  
  
This is my December These are my snow covered dreams This is me pretending This is all I need  
  
Zell: Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
  
Squall:And I  
  
Zell: Take back all The things I said To make you Feel like that  
  
Squall: And I  
  
Zell: Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed  
  
Squall: And I  
  
Zell: Take back all the Things I said to you  
  
Squall: And I give it all away Just to have somewhere To go to Give it all away To have someone To come home to  
  
This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away Just to have somewhere To go to Give it all away To have someone To come home to  
  
::lights come back on and we see Squall kneeling in front of Sexy Angel::  
  
Squall: Im sorry Sexy. Do you forgive me?  
  
Seifer: I think Im gunna be sick...  
  
Racing: Me too.  
  
Squall: *glares at them two*  
  
Sexy Angel: *Looks thoughtful* ............ *Kisses Squall*  
  
Squall: *picks up Sexy and they go somewhere*  
  
Irvine: *pouts*  
  
Racing: *shudders*  
  
Seifer: Nasty.  
  
Zell: *shouts* HEY GET YOUR ASSES BACK!!! IT CAN WAIT TILL AFTER!  
  
::Squall and Sexy come back and sit down on a chair::  
  
Zell: Well... next we have Racing and Seifer singing... *eyes widen*  
  
Racing: What? Don't like that song?  
  
Zell: "I Can Tell" By: 504 Boyz?  
  
Seifer: So? Got a problem?  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes*  
  
::the lights dim and we see Seifer and Racing in the spotlight. Seifer' wearing a his normal trench but its black, with a black shirt with his normal shoes and pants. Racing's wearing a black trench with a black tube top with black baggie pants with army boots::  
  
Seifer: You ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you want to fuck  
  
Racing: And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer:No, No, No you ain't gotta say to much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing:And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer: Now you ain't gotta say much cuz I was peepin you Lookin at yo hips got me thinkin bout how deep In you um tryin to go You heard about No Limit Soldiers? We get up in it and hit it harder then De La Hoya I thought I told you soldier draws Cover my balls, Um known for rippin the pussy walls I heard you got that kill I can see all in yo grill Can you ride me like a black Mercedes? And make me do that shit I never did with other ladies? I got a woman so i'm not lookin for love I just wanna fit yo glove Get a couple of uh-uh's Shove it in your mouth just like a thug And uh, hit me on my pager if you want it Its soldier passion So get up on it if you want it WHOA-WHOA!!!!  
  
You ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing: And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer:No, No, No you ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing:And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too Put me on the counter in the kitchen Now baby pour my body with some ice cream Lick me from head to toe Bending me over 69'll be the next thing I wanna taste your body all night long From sun up to sun down I wanna make you moan  
  
Seifer: You ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing: And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer:No, No, No you ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing:And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer: Can I light a candle? And kiss you in the places light won't show I'll take my time and do it slow I'll do my own exercises Right between your thighs It's so very pleasural, I'll go places he won't go Lets keep it on the low-low So he won't know Now lets take it to the floor  
  
You ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing: And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
Seifer:No, No, No you ain't gotta say too much From the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck  
  
Racing:And you ain't gotta call me ya boo Just as bad as you wanna fuck I wanna fuck too  
  
::The lighs come back and Seifer and Racing are gone::  
  
Zell: Where did they go?  
  
Irvine: *laughs* Go Seifer!  
  
Squall: *shakes his head*  
  
Zell: *says something before Irvine says anything* Um.. thats tonights show! Stay tuned for tomarrow nights!  
  
Irvine: When am I gunna sing again?  
  
Zell: In chapter six.  
  
Irvine: YES!!  
  
Zell: Oh hyne have mercy on us all. 


	5. A Jerry Springer Moment

Chapter 5- A Jerry Springer Moment  
  
Zell: 5-4-3-2.....uh...oh yeah! 1....And we are live from New York it's Saturday night!!!!  
  
Sexy Angel: Hello!!! Well today it seems my co-hostess hasn't come back yet....So I guess I'll introduce everyone....We are here with My Boy-toy Squally! The Hottest Martial Artist I know Zell! And the Fine ass cowboy Irvy!  
  
Irvine:*Smiles*  
  
Squall:*Glares at Irvine* Watch it.....  
  
Sexy Angel: *Laughs* Well Today Zell is gonna sing.....uh...  
  
Racing: Uh... he's gunna sing to Rachel....  
  
Seifer: Who in da blue hell is Rachel?  
  
Zell: *looks mad* The girl from the library ding bat.  
  
Seifer: Fuck you chicken Wuss.  
  
Racing: *slaps Zell* U mean to my Seify.  
  
Irvine: Ho u 2 jus MAGICALLY appeared.  
  
Racing: No smart ass. We were in here da whole time.  
  
Zell: For real?  
  
Seifer: Dumb ass we snuck in.  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes*  
  
Zell: Can I sing now?  
  
Racing: HOLD UP! *grabs ear plugs* There! Now you can!  
  
Zell: How caring.  
  
Racing: ANYWAYS, here's Zell singing his dedication to Rachel, "First Date" By: Blink 182...  
  
::The lights dim and the spotlight is shining on Zell::  
  
Zell: In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
Seifer: Zell? Can't eat? That's a first.  
  
Rachel: Shut up!  
  
Racing: Where did YOU come from?  
  
Rachel: ??????  
  
Racing: And how dare you tell Seifer shut up!  
  
Rachel: *sticks out her tongue*  
  
::Racing and Rachel start fighting::  
  
Zell: *looks stunned* Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever When you smile, I melt inside I'm not worthy for a minute of your time I really wish it was only me and you I'm jealous of everybody in the room Please don't look at me with those eyes Please don't hint that you're capable of lies I dread the thought of our very first kiss A target that i'm probably gonna miss  
  
Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over Honest, let's make, this night last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
  
::the lights go back on and we see Racing and Rachel fighting::  
  
Zell: What the? *tries to pull them apart*  
  
Seifer: Rachel's getting her ass kicked.  
  
Zell: *pushes Seifer* Shut up!  
  
Seifer: *glares at Zell* Chicken Wuss got balls now?  
  
::Zell and Seifer start fighting::  
  
Irvine: Great. There's 4 people fighting. How fun?  
  
Squall:.......  
  
Sexy Angel: *slaps Squall* Do something!  
  
Squall: *rubs his head* You REALLY want me dead huh?  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts* No....  
  
Squall: *gets up and rolls his eyes* Whatever....  
  
::Squall goes into Seifer and Zell's fight. 10 mins. later::  
  
Squall: *all beaten looking* Irvine you try.  
  
Irvine: *grins* Okay.  
  
::Irvine goes to Racing and Rachel's fight and tries to pull them apart::  
  
Seifer: *stops punching Zell* Oh hell no!  
  
::Seifer runs over and tackles Irvine::  
  
Zell: *Spits* Irvine your a idiot.  
  
Irvine: *sounds like he is in pain* You should talk!  
  
Racing: *dusts herself off* That was easy.  
  
Rachel: *gets up and and runs towards Zell*  
  
Zell: *stares at her* The hell? *runs away*  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Oh gawd. Zell your such a wuss!  
  
Squall:.....  
  
Sexy Angel: Uhh... riiiight.  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Don't get me started Angel.  
  
Sexy Angel:*pouts*  
  
Racing: *turns around* Okay. Next to sing is.... *slaps head* Angel and Squall singing.... "I'm Real" By: J-Lo and Ja Rule.  
  
Irvine: *sulks his way into a corner*  
  
Seifer: *tosses him lotion* I know what your gunna do there!  
  
Irvine: *glares at Seifer*  
  
Zell: *laughs*  
  
Sexy Angel: Be nice!  
  
Zell: That's gunna be hard for Seifer.  
  
Racing: *slaps Zell*  
  
Seifer: *laughs*  
  
Zell: *looks sad*  
  
Sexy Angel: OOOoooOOookaaaaaaaay.  
  
Racing: Anyways, here's Squally and Angel singing.  
  
::the lights dim and Squall and Angel are in the spot light. Squall's wearinfg his usual. Angel's wearing a black crop top, Jean shorts::  
  
Squall: What's my motherfuckin' name?  
  
Sexy Angel: S-Q-U-A-L-L  
  
Squall: Blowin' back on this Mary Jane, I'm analyzin' the game  
  
Sexy Angel: And the games done chose me  
  
Squall:To bring pain to pussy niggaz and pussy hoes, it's one in the same  
  
Sexy Angel: Ever since you told me  
  
Squall: There's only room for two, I've been makin' less room for you  
  
Sexy Angel: Now only God can hold me  
  
Squall: Hug me, love me, judge me, the only Man that help is above me, holla  
  
Sexy Angel:I met so many men and It's like their all the same My appetite for lovin' Is now my hunger pain  
  
And when I'm feelin' sexy Who's gonna come for me My only problem is Their insecurity  
  
Squall:Tired of bein' alone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:See you arguin' on the phone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall: Are you tellin' all your friends  
  
Sexy Angel: Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:That your nigga don't understand  
  
Sexy Angel: My love Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall: The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild  
  
Sexy Angel:Cause I'm real And I can't go on without you  
  
Squall:Girl, I've been thinkin' bout this relationship And I wanna know is this as good as it gets Cause we've been through the worst times and the best times But it was our time, even if it was part-time My baby lookin' at me, smilin' at me, laughin' like we wasn't happy But not knowin', ever growin' and we're gettin' married Hard lovin' and straight thuggin' Bitch, I ain't doin' this shit for nuttin' I'm here to get it poppin', hoppin, let's ride up in the Benz Hair blowin' in the wind, sun glistenin' off my skin, hey I'm nasty, heh, you know me But you still don't fuck with your baby  
  
Squall:Tired of bein' alone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:See you arguin' on the phone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall: Are you tellin' all your friends  
  
Sexy Angel: Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:That your nigga don't understand  
  
Sexy Angel: My love Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall: The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild  
  
Sexy Angel:Cause I'm real And I can't go on without you  
  
Sexy Angel:Now people lovin' me and hatin' me, treatin' me ungratefully But not knowin' that they ain't makin' or breakin' me My life I live it to the limit and I love it Now I can breathe again, baby, now I can breathe again  
  
Now people screamin' what the deal with you and so and so I tell them niggas, mind their biz, but they don't hear me though Cause I live my life to the limit and I love it Now I could breathe again, baby, now I could breathe again  
  
Squall:Tired of bein' alone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:See you arguin' on the phone  
  
Sexy Angel:Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall: Are you tellin' all your friends  
  
Sexy Angel: Yeah, yeah  
  
Squall:That your nigga don't understand  
  
Sexy Angel: My love Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall: The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild  
  
Sexy Angel:Cause I'm real And I can't go on without you Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall; The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair  
  
Sexy Angel: Cause I'm real  
  
Squall: The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild  
  
Sexy Angel:Cause I'm real And I can't go on without you  
  
::Lights go back on and Angel runs off stage::  
  
Sexy Angel: How'd I do??? Or should I say... How'd we do???  
  
Racing: *looks around* Huh? Oh what? *rubs eyes*  
  
Seifer: *snores*  
  
Racing: *nudges Seifer* Get up!  
  
Seifer: Huh?  
  
Racing: I guess okay.  
  
Sexy Angel: *Pouts* What'd you think Irvy?  
  
Squall:.....  
  
Irvine: *grabs Angel* You were great.  
  
Sexy Angel: *Looks at Irvine* Thanks...*Smiles*  
  
Squall: *Getting Mad* Whatever.....  
  
Racing: *laughs*  
  
Seifer: Squally Dolly getting all mad?  
  
Squall: *getting more mad*  
  
Sexy Angel:.........  
  
Irvine: *shrugs* What did I do now?  
  
Zell: What did you NOT do?  
  
Irvine: *glares at Zell* Shut up.  
  
Racing: *looks at the list* Who's next?  
  
Sexy Angel: *points at Racing* YOU!  
  
Racing: *looks shocked* Me????  
  
Zell: *pushes Racing* Just go!  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* I guess so. *looks at Angel* What song?  
  
Sexy Angel: *grins* "Voodoo" by: Godsmack  
  
Seifer: *smirks*  
  
Racing: *turns red* Uh.... okay....  
  
Zell: *laughs*  
  
Squall: *looks at Zell* Do YOU know why she's all red?  
  
Zell: No.  
  
Squall: *sighs* That's GOOD!  
  
Seifer: *glares at Squall*  
  
::The light dims and the spotlight is on Racing. She's wearing a short plaid skirt, a black spaghettii strap shirt, and black army boots::  
  
Racing: I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came  
  
Candles raise my desire Why I'm so far away No more meaning to my life No more reason to stay Freezing feeling, Breathe in--Breathe in I'm coming back again  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came  
  
Hazing clouds rain on my head Empty thoughts fill my ears Find my shade by the moon light Why my thoughts aren't so clear Demons dreaming Breathe in--Breathe in I'm coming back again  
  
I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came  
  
::unknown people start chanting Voodoo in the background::  
  
Racing: I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
::the lights come back on, Seifer and Racing are missing once again::  
  
Squall: *slaps head* Great.  
  
Zell: What? I still don't get it. *looks clueless*  
  
Squall: Fine. *whispers something to Zell*  
  
Zell: *eyes go wide* OOOooOOooH.  
  
Irvine: I don't understand either.  
  
Sexy Angel: *jumps up* I know! Pick me!  
  
Irvine: *goes by Angel and puts his arm around her* Fine. Tell me.  
  
Sexy Angel: Okay! *whispers something in Irvines ear*  
  
Irinve: *Grins evily* Oh. Go Seiferf!  
  
Zell: Riiight on.  
  
Squall: Who's closing the show?  
  
Sexy Angel: *Jumps up and down again* PICK ME!!!!!  
  
Irvine: I pick you any day. *smiles*  
  
Zell: Never mind.  
  
Squall: Who asked you Irvine?  
  
Sexy Angel: I did! *Looks Defensive*  
  
Squall: *rolls eyes*  
  
Zell: That was tonight's edition of K-S-T-A-R. Let's see if another wrestling match accrues. Maybe SQUALL and IRVINE will? Who knows. That's our show. Good night.  
  
Squall: *shrugs* It's over I'm leaving. *leaves*  
  
Sexy Angel: Don't forget me! *sits and pouts*  
  
Zell: *looks scared* I'm leaving! *opens the door and slams it*  
  
Irvine: *grins*  
  
Sexy Angel: What? 


	6. AHHHHHHHH!!

Chapter 6- AHHHH!!!!  
  
Zell: 1-2-3 Gimmie a break, gimmie a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!  
  
Sexy Angel: Welcome to K-S-T-A-R! I'm missing my CO hostess AGAIN and HER boyfriend....  
  
Irvine: Yup...Wonderin what they we're doin last night...hint hint *Winks*  
  
Sexy Angel: uh...yeah...hehe...well We are here with Me Sexy Angel, Squally, Zelly, and Irvy.  
  
Zell: *mumbles and sits down in a corner pouting*  
  
Irvine: *looks at Zell* What's wrong with him?  
  
Sexy Angel: I don't know what's wrong with him.  
  
Zell: *throws a pencil at Irvine* Some help you are!  
  
Irvine: *shurgs* What did I NOT do?  
  
Sexy Angel: A lot of things.  
  
Zell: *mumbles Seifer you lucky sonofa bitch*  
  
Sexy Angel: *rolls eyes* Well, *sighs* Here's Selphie.  
  
::Selphie come walking in and sits on Irvine's lap::  
  
Selphie: IRVY KINNS!  
  
Irvine: *^_^*  
  
Zell: Irvine you player.  
  
Irvine: *throws a pen at Zell* You should talk!  
  
Squall:.......What?  
  
Sexy Angel: Whatever.... *rolls eyes* Here's Selphie singing "C'est La Vie" By: B*Witched  
  
::The light dims and the spotlight is o Selphie. She is wearing her"usual"::  
  
Selphie: I say hey boy sittin' in your tree Mummy always wants you to come for tea Don't be shy, straighten up your tie Get down from your tree house sittin' in the sky I wanna know just what to do Is it very big is there room for two? I got a house with windows and doors I'll show you mine if you show me yours  
  
Selphie:Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey Let the fun begin hey I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away  
  
Say you will say you won't Say you'll do what I don't Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Do you play with the girls, play with the boys? Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys? We can talk, we can sing I'll be the queen and you'll be the king Hey boy in your tree Thrown down your ladder make a room for me I got a house with windows and doors I'll show you mine if you show me yours  
  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey Let the fun begin hey I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey I'll huff I'll puff I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away  
  
Say you will say you won't Say you'll do what I don't Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
Na na na hey Na na na ohh Na na na hey hey hey hey Say you will say you won't say you'll do what I don't Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie  
  
::lights turn back on and Selphie's on Irvines lap::  
  
Irvine: *smiles*  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts*  
  
Zell: This is a turn of events don't you say Squall?  
  
Squall: *glares at Zell* Shut up!  
  
Zell: *backs off* Sorry Mr. Leader.  
  
Squall:*rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
:: they hear footsteps and the door opens::  
  
Zell: Finally you two are here!  
  
Seifer: *walks in and sits down* What? At least we came.  
  
Racing: *walks in and sits down on Seifer's lap* What did we miss?  
  
Zell: Angel getting jealous that's all.  
  
Sexy Angel: Your no help! *pouts more*  
  
Squall: *glares at Irvine*  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Next singer is.... *laughs* Irvine!!  
  
Irvine: *grins evilly*  
  
Zell:I don't like the looks of this.  
  
Racing: He is singing "The Bad Touch" By:Bloodhound Gang.  
  
::The light dims and the spotlight is shown on Irvine. He is in the middle of all the girls::  
  
Seifer: *rolls his eyes* Better not try anything funny.  
  
Irvine: *gulps*  
  
::music starts playing::  
  
A weird voice: Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating But there are several other very important differences Between human beings and animals that you should know about I'd appreciate your input  
  
Irvine: Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts *grabs Angel's hand*  
  
Sexy Angel: *looks shocked*  
  
Irvine: *grins*Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time *grabs Racing and smiles*  
  
Seifer: *polishes his Hyperion*  
  
Irvine: *turns white*Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now  
  
Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it *grabs Rachel by her waist*  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes*  
  
Irvine: *grins*  
  
Selphie: *smacks Irvine*  
  
Irvine: O.O ouchies! Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory" So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, be five you sunk my battleship *winks at Racing*  
  
Seifer: *starts to practice swing*  
  
Irvine: *turns more pale* Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" *grabs Angel and kisses her*  
  
Squall: *hunts for his gunblade*  
  
Irvine: *gulps* Im gunna die! Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now  
  
Selphie: *frowns and pouts*  
  
Irvine: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes* What a song for him to sing.  
  
Irvine: Do it now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now  
  
::the lights come back on and Seifer and Squall go charging at Irvine::  
  
Irvine: *runs*HELP ME!!!! SEFIE!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: *turns her back* Nope.  
  
Irvine: HEEELLLP!!!!!! *runs around*  
  
Racing: *laughs so hard she's crying*  
  
Zell: *does the same*  
  
Sexy Angel: Stop it Squally!  
  
Squall: *stops and glares at Angel*  
  
Seifer: *smirks* Your all mines Irvine! *chases Irvine*  
  
Irvine: IM GUNNA DIE!!!!  
  
Racing: *can't breathe*  
  
Selphie: *gets up and heads towards the door*  
  
Irvine: *stops*  
  
Seifer: *tackles Irvine*  
  
Irvine: OUCH!  
  
Racing: *faints*  
  
Seifer: *goes by Racing and hugs her*  
  
Sexy Angel: Poor Irvy!!  
  
Squall: *looks more mad*  
  
Seifer: Mr. Leader's getting pissed.  
  
Zell: Squall? You okay?  
  
Selphie: *opens the door*  
  
Irvine: *gets up and jumps towards Selphie grabbing her ankles* Don't go!  
  
Selphie: *ignores and leaves*  
  
Irvine: *sulks into a corner*  
  
Squall: *walks towards the door*  
  
Sexy Angel: *tackles Squall*  
  
Racing: *still knocked out*  
  
Seifer: Wow! She ACTUALLY stopped him.  
  
Zell: Shocking.  
  
Squall: *gets up* The hell?  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts* Don't go.. AGAIN!  
  
Squall: *rolls eyes* Whatever....  
  
Seifer: Weirdos. *kisses Racing*  
  
Racing: *wakes up* What happened?  
  
Zell: *sighs* You missed Angel tackling Squall.  
  
Racing: *pouts* I missed it? Shit.  
  
Sexy Angel: *laughs*  
  
Squall: *walks to the door again*  
  
Sexy Angel: *tackles him again*  
  
Racing: *laughs her ass off*  
  
Seifer: *laughs so hard he crys*  
  
Zell: And they call me a wuss. Look at Squall.  
  
Squall: *stands up and leaves*  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts*  
  
Zell: And here comes Irvine to the rescue.  
  
Irvine: *perks up and smiles*  
  
Sexy Angel: *sits in a corner and cries*  
  
Seifer: *pulls out and umbrella* We're gunna need this.  
  
Racing: *goes under the umbrella*  
  
Zell: *gets a life jacket and puts it on* We're gunna drown!  
  
Irvine: *throws a pen at Zell* Nice going.  
  
Sexy Angel: *cries more*  
  
Racing: Well, that's tonight's show.....we're gonna end it early tonight before we all drown.....so till next time...bye!  
  
Sexy Angel: I don't wanna go!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer and Racing: *runs out before they drown*  
  
Zell: *runs out too*  
  
Irvine: *shrugs*  
  
Sexy Angel: *cries* 


	7. Kissing Butt And Butt Kicking

Chapter 7- Kissing Butt and Butt Kicking  
  
Zell: I-2-3-4-5 everybody come lets ride!  
  
Seifer: Just get on with it!  
  
Zell: Heeeeres Angel!  
  
::crickets chirp::  
  
Zell: Uhh... were's Angel?  
  
Racing: Yea and Squall?  
  
Seifer: And Irvine?  
  
Zell: The fuck? There ALL missing?  
  
Racing: The hell did they do AFTER the show?  
  
Seifer: *shrugs* Beets me.  
  
::Squall comes walking in all happy::  
  
Racing: Why the hell are YOU in such a good mood?  
  
Squall: *grins* You'll see.  
  
Zell: *looks scared* That don't sound too comforting.  
  
Seifer: *smirks* Someones gunna die! *laughs*  
  
Racing: *cocks and eyebrow* Riiight.  
  
::Selphie comes walking in::  
  
Selphie: Where's Irvy Kinns?  
  
Zell: I don't know! He disappeared with Angel.  
  
Selphie: *pouts*  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes*  
  
Seifer: Okay.  
  
Squall: *feels sorry for Selphie* Racing: *shrugs* Well Zell's going to sing "Motivation" By: Sum 41.  
  
Zell: *punches the air*  
  
Seifer: Here goes Zell swatting flies.  
  
Racing: *rolls eyes* Here's Zelly singing "Motivation" By: Sum 41.  
  
::The lights dim and the spotlights on Zell. Zell's wearing black baggie pants and a red shirt::  
  
Zell: What's the difference of never knowing at all? When every step I take is always too small. Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately, I feel like I don't give a shit.  
  
Motivation such an aggravation, Accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to brake it. Situation never what you want it to be.  
  
What's the point of never making mistakes? Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to brake. It's all just a waste of time in the end. I don't care so why should I even pretend.  
  
Motivation such an aggravation, Accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to brake it. Situation never what you want it.  
  
Nothing's new, everything's the same. It keeps on dragging me down, it's getting kind of lame. I'm falling further behind, there's nothing to explain. No matter what you say nothing 's gonna change my mind  
  
Can't pretend on doubt until the end. It seems like leaving friends has become This years trend and though I can't pretend. It's not the same but who's to blame, For all those stupid things I never said.  
  
Motivation such an aggravation, Accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to brake it. Situation never what you want it to be.  
  
Motivation such an aggravation, Accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to brake it. Situation never what you want it to be.  
  
Never what you want it to be. Never what you want it to be  
  
::The lights turn back on and Zell's sitting next to Racing::  
  
Seifer: *glares at Zell*  
  
Zell: *mumbles and moves*  
  
Selphie: *screams* WHERE'S MY IRVY!!!!!!??  
  
Seifer: *grabs ear plugs*  
  
Racing: *puts in ear plugs*  
  
Zell: Were all gunna go deaf.  
  
Selphie: *smacks Zell*  
  
Zell: The hell I do?  
  
::Irvine and Angel walk in together::  
  
Selphie: *runs and tackles Angel* Get away from my Irvy!!  
  
Seifer: *eats popcorn* WWE!!!!  
  
Racing: *eats some of Seifer's popcorn* I don't even have to spend money to watch!  
  
Zell: *eats some popcorn*  
  
Squall: *looks worried*  
  
Sexy Angel: *gets up and shakes her head*  
  
Irvine: That's my Sefie!  
  
Racing: *throws popcorn at Irvine* You just killed the match!  
  
Seifer: You killed the fun Irvine!  
  
Irvine: *shrugs*  
  
Squall: *grabs his gunblade and puts it blade by Irvine's ponytail*  
  
Irvine: *screams* NOOO!!!!!! NOT THAT!!!  
  
Selphie: *kicks Squall in the balls*  
  
Squall: *squirming in pain*  
  
Sexy Angel: *tackles Selphie and punches her face*  
  
Racing: *jumps up and down* GO ANGEL!  
  
Seifer: *throws popcorn at Squall* You suck.  
  
Zell:*laughs*  
  
Irvine: *tries to pull them apart*  
  
Racing: *throws popcorn at Irvine* Don't kill THIS match too!  
  
Irvine: *thorws popcorn at Racing*  
  
Zell: Irvine did you make out your will yet?  
  
Irvine: *looks confused* No why?  
  
Zell: You are SCREAMING that you want to be dead huh?  
  
Irvine: *countines to have a popcorn fight with Racing* No why?  
  
Zell :*looks scared and hides* Try look at Seifer.  
  
Irvine: *looks at Seifer and runs*  
  
Seifer: *gets up and starts beating Irvine up*  
  
Racing: *drops the popcorn* GO SEIFY!!! Kick Irvine's ass!  
  
Squall: Its a wrestling radio show.  
  
Zell: *laughs and mocks a ring announcer* And in ring one its Selphie and Angel! And.. where did Selphie go?  
  
Selphie: *tackles Racing*  
  
Racing: *gets up* Oh hell no! *tackles Selphie and starts beating her up*  
  
Zell: Greaaat. Now 2 Selphie and Racing are fighting. In ring 2 there's Irvine and Seifer. And looke like Irvine dead.  
  
Irvine: *walks out of the ring all bloody*  
  
Seifer: That's right cowboy.  
  
Sexy Angel: Poor Irvy.  
  
Zell: Your the one who started this shit!  
  
Sexy Angel: NAH UH!!  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes*  
  
Squall:...whatever  
  
Seifer: The one word vocabulary wonder, Squall ladies and gentleman. *rolls eyes*  
  
Racing: *gets up* I think we need to call an ambulance.  
  
Zell: Uh.. why?  
  
Racing: *smiles* I broke Selphie's leg.  
  
Irvine: *glares at Racing*  
  
Racing: So? Angel broke Selphie's arm.  
  
Irvine: *glares at both of them*  
  
Squall: *glares at Irvine*  
  
Racing: It's a staring contest!  
  
Seifer: *laughs* the two idiots.  
  
Zell: Okay.  
  
Sexy Angel: Well Irvine you get to sing a song to Selphie. *rolls eyes*  
  
Irvine: *smiles*  
  
Seifer: *puts in ear plugs*  
  
Racing: *puts ear plugs back in*  
  
Sexy Angel: *rolls eyes* Here's Irvine singing "I'll Never Break Your Heart" By: Backstreet Boys  
  
::The lights dim and the spotlight is on Irvine and Selphie::  
  
Irvine: Baby, I know you're hurting Right now you feel like you could never Love again Now all I ask is for a chance To prove that I love you  
  
From the first day That I saw your smiling face Honey, I knew that we would Be together forever Ooh when I asked you out You said no but I found out Darling that you'd been hurt You felt like you'd never love again I deserve a try honey just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong You walked in, you were so quick to judge But honey he' s nothing like me  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
As time goes by You will get to know me A little more better Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid) To let your feelings show (feelings show) And I understand Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because) I deserve a try (try) honey Just once (once) Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked) You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge) But honey he's nothing like me Darling why can't you see  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry) I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear) No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie  
  
::Lights turn back on and we see Irvine and Selphie kissing::  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes and throw a key* Go get a room.  
  
Seifer: *smirks* I don't think Irvine can last THAT long.  
  
Racing: *laughs* Him and his so called "long ponytail".  
  
Zell: *laughs*  
  
Selphie: *throws something at Zell* MEANIE!  
  
Racing: *grabs Seifer* SHE'S ANOTHER RINOA!!!!  
  
Seifer: *pats her back* It's okay.  
  
Zell: DIE!!!  
  
Sexy Angel: *pouts but laughs*  
  
Squall: *Hands Angel something* Here. I'm sorry.  
  
Sexy Angel: What is it?  
  
Squall: *smirks* Open it.  
  
Sexy Angel: *opens it and sees a ring* Awww....  
  
Squall: *smiles*  
  
Sexy Angel: *kisses Squall*  
  
Racing: Before this turns into "Love Fest", the shows over! Thanks for listening to K-S-T-A-R. Till next time, see yea!  
  
Squall, Sexy Angel, Irvine and Selphie: *all are VERY busy*  
  
Seifer: O.O  
  
Racing: *gags*  
  
Zell: O.O;;  
  
Racing: Wanna go get something to eat? Wanna come Zell?  
  
Zell: Okay. Might as well.  
  
Seifer: *picks Racing up and walks out*  
  
Zell: *follows*  
  
Sexy Angel: *looks around* Where did everyone go?  
  
Squall:.... *continues making out with Angel* 


	8. Mistakes Happen

*disclaimer*  
  
There's a MAJOR Tifa bashing here... sorry. I like Tifa but.. I need to take my fustration out on someone hoochie... LONG story.... hEhe. So sorry Tifa fans!  
  
Chapter 8- Mistakes Happen  
  
Zell:Go, Shi, San, Ni, Ichi....your on!  
  
Sexy Angel: Welcome to another broadcast of K-S-T-A-R. I'm here with Irvy, squally, seifer and Zell..... of course Racing! My co-hostess!  
  
Racing: hey-low! Well...it's another episode, however our last.... We're moving to a TV station! *Smiles* Today we have a guest star! *Mumbles* tifa Lockheart.  
  
Tifa:*Walks in* Hi!  
  
Irvine:*Smiles* Hello there!  
  
Sexy Angel: *Rolls eyes* Welcome.  
  
Seifer -n- Zell: *Stares and Drools*  
  
Racing:*Rolls eyes* assholes....  
  
Tifa: *Smiles and sits on Irvine's lap* Hi!  
  
Irvine:*Smiles even wider*  
  
Sexy Angel: *Looks Mad* Whatever....  
  
Racing: *Slaps Seifer*  
  
Seifer:*Sulks* Sorry....  
  
Tifa: *Walks to Squall and kisses him*  
  
Squall: *Blushes*  
  
Sexy Angel: AW.... HELL NO! *Slaps Squall* Asshole *Gives a dirty look to Tifa*  
  
Tifa:*Smirks* Jelous?  
  
Racing: FLIRT CONTEST!!!  
  
Tifa:*Gives Seifer a lap dance*  
  
Seifer:^_^  
  
Racing: FUCK NO!!! *Gets up and falses Tifa* Stay away from him!!! *Glares at Tifa*  
  
Squall:*Looks down* Sorry...  
  
Sexy Angel:*Rolls eyes* Whatever...*Whispers to racing* This chick is asking for it!!  
  
Racing:Fuck yeah! *Whispers to Angel* Count of 3....jump Tifa!  
  
Tifa:*Sits and pouts*  
  
Seifer -n- Zell:* Glares at Racing*  
  
Racing:*grits teeth*  
  
Sexy Angel:1................................2.......................  
  
Racing: Aw fuck the 3! *tackles Tifa and beats the living hell out of her*  
  
Tifa: @_@;;  
  
Sexy Angel: That's what I'm talkin 'bout!!!*Jumps in the fight*  
  
Irvine: Bra and Panty match!!!!!!  
  
Seifer:*Calls the match*Ouch! Angel kicked Tifa in the....uh...  
  
Zell: Boobs? *laughs* Look!!! Its fake!!  
  
Racing: *beats Tifa up till she bleeds*  
  
Tifa: *screams* ? @_@ ?  
  
Squall: Chick fights are scary... They like fight till the death...  
  
Sexy Angel: *helps Racing out*  
  
Irvine: I still say bra and panties ought to be shown!!  
  
Zell: You perverted monkey!  
  
Seifer: *throws popcorn* Shut up!  
  
Racing: *flies something and it hits Seifer by mistake*  
  
Seifer: Da hell??  
  
Tifa: *flies something and it hits Squall*  
  
Squall: Dude! We need a fuckin sheild!! *rubs his head*  
  
Sexy Angel: Ah hell no you didn'! *starts to beet the shit out of Tifa*  
  
Zell: Dude! Break it up before SOMEONE dies!  
  
Racing: *helps Angel*  
  
Seifer: *rubs his head*  
  
Irvine: But no ones bra or panties are shoin yet!!  
  
Squall: They aint listening Zell!  
  
Seifer: Watch! *walks over ther and tries to false Tifa*  
  
Tifa: *moves and Seifers punch hits Racing*  
  
Seifer: O.O;;;  
  
Racing: *out cold*  
  
Sexy Angel: *stops punhing Tifa* What the... *glares at Seifer* Trator!  
  
Seifer: *looks down* I... I... I... missed...  
  
Tifa: *laughs*  
  
Racing: *still knocked out*  
  
Squall: Seifer.... I wouldn't wanna be you...  
  
Irvine: I STILL want bras and panties here!!  
  
Sexy Angel: *slaps Irvine* Later!  
  
Zell: Shit! She aint getting up... *looks at Seifer* You asshole...  
  
Seifer: How conforting Sq...  
  
Tifa: *kisses Seifer*  
  
Racing: *gets up holding her head and looks up and sees Seifer and Tifa kissing* ....  
  
Sexy Angel: Uh... Seifer... *points to Racing*  
  
Seifer: Fuck... Racing. I... I... *looks VERY sad*  
  
Racing: *starts to tear and runs out of the building*  
  
Sexy Angel* Uh... I gotta use da phone... Tifa don't go anywhere...  
  
Squall: Call who?  
  
Irvine: Yeah...  
  
Angel: The ghostbusters *scarcasticly* *leaves*  
  
Seifer: *stands there dumbfoundedly*  
  
Zell: *glares @ Seifer*  
  
Tifa: *smirks*  
  
Squall: *cocks an eyebrow* What?  
  
Irvine: *smirks also*  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes* You should work for Playboy instead of here Irvine.  
  
Seifer: *still shocked*  
  
Irvine: Shut up! *throws something @ Zell*  
  
Zell: *throws a chair @ Irvine* Stop it!  
  
Tifa: *pouts*  
  
Angel: *walks in with Tidus* There she is...  
  
Tifa: *smiles and blows a kiss @ Tidus*  
  
Zell: I don't like the looks of this...  
  
Angel: Go get her...  
  
Tifa: *looks all happy* Thanks Angel!  
  
Zell: *grabs some popcorn*  
  
Seifer: ......  
  
Angel* For what? You mean Tidus? He's not for you!  
  
Tifa: *looks confused* Huh?  
  
Angel: Tidus is mine!  
  
Squall: !!!!!  
  
Irvine: WHAT!!!!??  
  
Tifa: *glares @ Angel* Who says so?  
  
Tidus: I do... *grab his gunblade and is just about to stab her* Any last words?  
  
Tifa: *looks scared* CLOUD!!! SAVE ME!!  
  
Zell: *phone rings and answers it* Hello?  
  
Cloud: Hell no!! Die bitch die! I;m with Aeris! We revived her.. so bye! *hangs up*  
  
Tifa: Seifer??  
  
Seifer: *still obliivious* ......  
  
Zell: *still countinues to eat popcorn*  
  
Tifa: I love you Tidus.  
  
Tidus: What!? *still holding his gunblade to her heart*  
  
Tifa: *kisses Tidus*  
  
Tidus: BLEAH! She kissed me!! Cooties!! *still has his gunblade to her*  
  
Tifa: *smiles* I win!  
  
Tidus: Nah thats okay. *stabs her*  
  
Angel: Hooray for Tidus!! *kisses him*  
  
Zell: *jumps up and the popcorn goes flying* The bitch is dead!  
  
Seifer: ......  
  
Tifa: *dead* X . X  
  
Squall: ..... Whatever....  
  
Irvine: *pouts* I don't like Tidus!  
  
Sexy Angel: *waves her hand infront of Seifer's face* HELLO!?  
  
Seifer: I... I... hit.... hit... R... Rac... Raincg....  
  
Angel: *mockingly* Th... then.... go... a... apo.... apologize!  
  
Tidus: He's okay?  
  
Squall: He hit his grlfriend.  
  
Tidus: Does he do drugs?  
  
Irvine: I don't like you! *pouts*  
  
Seifer: I.. I... can't... *fumbles with something in his pocket*  
  
Zell: Seifer aint on drugs. *laughs @ Irvine* IRVINES JEALOUS!!  
  
Irvine: Shut uo... no I'm not... *pouts*  
  
Angel: ... Seifer... are you okay?... I'll help you find her if you like? Or talk to her....  
  
Tidus: Irvine? What Kind of name is that!?  
  
Seifer: *looks like he is gunna cry* Try talk to her please?  
  
Zell: *laughs his ass off* Irvys jealous! Mr. Cowboys's jealous!!  
  
Tidus: Riiight...  
  
Angel: *slightly smiles* Okay.. I will...  
  
Irvine: I.. just don't like him...  
  
Squall: I guess he's okay...  
  
Seifer: *wipes his eyes* Thanks... *sits down looking for something in his pocket*  
  
Zell: *looks @ Tidus* HEY!! You look like Squall!!  
  
Tidus: Was that a complement.  
  
Squall: ......  
  
Angel: Don't worry Seifer... She'll forgive you....  
  
Irvine: In fact... I hate you Tidus *pouts*  
  
Seifer: *still can't find the "thing" he is looking for*  
  
Zell: *laughs so hard he can't breath* It's... (gasps) .... A... (gasps).... comp... (gasps) lment!! (laughs so hard he is crying*  
  
Tidus: Well... I don;t exactly like you either IRVINE!  
  
Squall: Of course it's a complement!  
  
Angel: *walks over to seifer* What you looking for? *looks @ him*  
  
Seifer: Nothing... *feels it but its stuck in his jackets pocket*  
  
Zell: *cant breathe*  
  
Angel: That isn't nothing! Your pulling something out of your jacket!  
  
Tidus: Irvien you baby!  
  
Squall: Only now you noticed?  
  
Seifer: *decided he's not gunna take it out* Nothing.  
  
Zell: *gags and coughs* This is funny shit.  
  
Angel: FINE Be that way don't tell me *pouts*  
  
Tidus: Dlad you're enjoying it.. Zell?..  
  
Squall: Zell... calm down!  
  
Irvine: I REALLY hate you! *pouts*  
  
Seifer: *shrugs* Like she's gunna answer me anywy.  
  
Zell: *stands proud* Thats me!  
  
Angel: OooOOoooo It's a question... with an object?? Hm.... *thinks*  
  
Tidus: Zell... I think you and me can be friends... you too Squall...  
  
Squall: I'm already Zell's friend.  
  
Irvine: *pouts*  
  
Seifer: *glares @ Angel* You tell ANYONE and you die!  
  
Zell: SHOOTS! *looks @ Squall* You ok?  
  
Angel: *acts dumb* Tell anyone what? *looks innocent*  
  
Squall: Yeah... why?  
  
Tidus: Zell... you don't like Irvine do you??  
  
Irvine: I REALLY REALLY HATE you Tidus!  
  
Seifer: *slightly smirks* Thanks...  
  
Zell: Nope. He's nothing but a man ho.  
  
Angel: No problem... Well uh.. I think we gots to end the show...  
  
Zell: *mocks Irvine* I WEALLY WEALLY HATE YOU Tidus! *laughs*  
  
Irvine: Shut up! You ASSHOLE!  
  
Sexy Angel: Be nice! *kisses Irvine*  
  
Squall: I REALLY HATE Irvine...  
  
Tidus: *scarcasticly* Wanna join the club? It's called "I Hate Irvine"!  
  
Seifer: ....  
  
Zell: I wanna join! *crakcs up laughing* Fuck you Irvine! AND I AINT GAY!!  
  
Angel: Ya'll are mean! I'm dissapinted in you Squall... you to Tidus! *looks @ them*  
  
Zell: *rolls eyes*  
  
Tidus: How can you mad @ me? *kisses Angel*  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Angel: Well... I gotta end the show... So. goodnight everyone and tune in to our TV show!! *leaves to find Racing* 


End file.
